My Blue Roommate
by gunman
Summary: 35-year old office worker Shinji Ikari, and 17-year old student Rei Ayanami, become roommates and then lovers. Lemon.


_**MY BLUE ROOMMATE  
**_ by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or its characters.

Summary: Shinji and Rei are roommates who feel more than friendship for each other. More in future.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

BRIEF PROLOGUE:

Shinji Ikari is a 35-year old single male living alone in his apartment. He works in an office and lives a fairly ordinary life. Few friends, no relationships, no pets.

Rei Ayanami is a 17-year old albino student trying to make ends meet, and failing.

She is harassed by the other students at her high school for various reasons. She is an albino with pale skin, lite blue hair and red eyes. She is also well-endowed with a D-cup chest, a slim waist, curvy hips and firm body. Because of these traits she is bullied and picked on by the girls and boys of her class.

One day, Shinji sees her getting picked on and no one doing anything about it. He comes to her aid, driving off the bullies and escorting her back to her rundown apartment. While Rei is grateful to him for this, she tries to hide herself away from people because of her experiences.

However, when Shinji sees her place, which is a real slum, since it has holes in the ceiling and floor, no heat and the water is practically ice cold, and after finding out what she is being charged for rent, he offers to let her stay at his place. This is mostly since he needs a roommate, and no one should have to live like this.

Rei is hesitant to accept, so Shinji writes down his address and phone number for her in case she changes her mind.

The next day, Rei approaches Shinji at his apartment, accepting his offer.

END PROLOGUE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been six months since Rei had come to live with Shinji. Since then she had been able to save up some money from her part-time after school job.

Shinji and Rei had a routine. They would get up, have breakfast, he would go to work while she went to school, he would come and pick her up at her part-time job, they'd go home and have dinner before they slept.

On the weekends Rei worked full-time and Shinji had the days off, so it was not like they saw each other much.

Shinji gave Rei his bedroom to sleep in, while he slept on the couch. It wasn't a huge inconvenience and he figured it was better that way.

He had no idea that all that would change one night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after midnight as Rei walked through the apartment as quiet as she could, wearing a terry cloth robe over her underwear as she approached a sleeping Shinji.

She saw him sleeping on the couch, the blanket having been kicked off due to the strange heat that was hanging over the city. He was wearing only a pair of shorts, his upper body exposed to the air of the apartment. While Shinji wasn't some Olympic athlete, Rei found nothing about him either ugly or unattractive. She knew Shinji was more than that, especially to her.

She approached him and knelt next to the couch, staring at his sleeping form for several minutes. She liked what she saw. That's when she made the conscious decision to touch him. She went slowly, lightly gliding her fingers over his chest. He felt warm to her touch, but she realized that must have been the heat as well.

"Mmmm..." he moaned softly.

Rei was startled as he started to stir. His eyes blinked open and his rubbed his hands over his eyes to wipe the sleep from them. He paused when he noticed that Rei was kneeling right next to him.

"Wha... Rei? What's wrong?" he asked as he stretched himself, waking his muscles up.

"I could not sleep." she said to him.

"Really? Why? Did you... need something?"

"Yes. I need you." she said as she stood up and undid the belt on her robe.

Shinji looked up and gasped as Rei let the robe slip from her body. Clad in only a soft blue lace bra and panties which hugged her shapely body, Shinji suddenly realized that the teenage girl was far more developed than he had realized. Rei had always worn her school uniform when around him, and never had he seen her in anything else, which included sleep wear, but he did remember seeing her in her bath robe once or twice. It had not been a very flattering garment.

But now that he saw her nearly naked body exposed to him, he could understand why some of the girls at her school picked on her. Jealously was truly a green-eyed monster.

"Rei..."

"Make love to me, Shinji-kun."

Now that shocked him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I mean... why? What brought this on?"

Rei fell silent for a few seconds, collecting her thoughts before she spoke.

"In the past six months you have shown me more compassion and kindness than anyone else. Not since my parents died have I known anyone to actually treat me as a human being. Because of my... appearance. But you have, and wanted nothing else from me. I thought, perhaps, you were not into girls."

That made Shinji blush, at the thought that she thought he was gay.

"But... you do find me attractive, yes?" she asked. "I have seen the way you look at me, the way you smile whenever I'm around. Yet you never made a move to change our relationship. I thought maybe you were simply waiting for the right moment to... seduce me."

"Rei, I... I wasn't trying to... I mean... yes, you're beautiful, but..." he said, causing her to blush and smile. "I wasn't trying to seduce you or anything, I..."

"Then... would you allow me, to seduce you?"

To say, Shinji was flattered would have been an understatement. Here was a gorgeous young woman who was clearly interested in him, and she was making her feelings known. It was now or never.

Shinji stood up and reached out, putting his hands on her shoulders. Rei let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding when she felt him touch her skin. He moved his hands down her shoulders and along her arms, stopping at her hands, where he gripped both of them tightly.

"I haven't... it's been a long time for me, Rei-chan." he said, causing her to blush at how he said her name.

"It is my first time." she said to him.

Shinji moved in and pressed his lips to her own. Rei moaned softly as she got accustomed to this new sensation and feeling.

He reached around and unclasped her bra, pulling the lace fabric from her body and dropping it on the couch. Rei shuddered slightly as he did that, then felt his hands on her hips, slowly pulling down her panties. Before she knew it she was completely naked before her older roommate. She watched as Shinji then pulled his own shorts down, his own body completely exposed to her. Rei was flushed as she reached out and ran her hands over his chest.

She then lunged at Shinji, her arms wrapping around his neck and kissing him hard on the mouth. Her shapely body pressed up against his as he wrapped his arms around her body and held her close. The pair stumbled backwards onto the couch, Rei on top as she held him close and passionately kissed him, her tongue diving into his mouth as he awoke from his shock. He held her close, skin rubbing against skin, as he kissed her back, moaning as passionately as she was.

The pair broke apart, needing air, as Rei suddenly realized something was poking against her inner thigh.

She tried to raise herself off and look at what it was, but paused when the obviousness hit her. And she smiled when she realized that.

Shinji wanted her like she wanted him. She looked up at him, staring into his eyes, the pair smiling at each other as Shinji gently caressed her cheek.

"Make me a woman." she whispered to him.

"You realize... this will change our relationship."

Rei nodded slightly as he said that.

"I... want a relationship. I want to be with someone who... cares for me."

Shinji kissed her again, before flipping them over so that Rei was in the bottom. She gasped when she saw that his body, his manhood, was already lined up with her moist and ready womanhood. Her left leg was lifted up by Shinji's right hand while her right leg dangled off the couch. He was looming over her slightly, pausing for a second as he looked to her.

"It's going to hurt. At first." he said to her.

"Hai." she acknowledged.

Shinji touched her entrance and slowly slid himself into her body. Rei gasped with every inch he took, the pleasure slowly growing, until he paused at the barrier of her maidenhood, and punched through with one quick thrust.

"AHH!" Rei cried out in pain, as Shinji was on top of her, chest to chest. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and held her close.

"Sorry."

Rei wrapped her arms around Shinjis neck, holding him close to her. Her mouth next to his ear as she spoke softly.

"I am... yours. Treat me... kindly." she whispered.

"Alright." he said before he pulled back and then thrust forward.

"Ah! AH! UH! UH! OH! Sh-Shinji!" Rei panted softly, the volume of her voice growing steadily with each thrust into her shapely body.

 _Oh, Kami! It's been so long! She's so good!_ Shinji thought as he kissed her lips once more, rolling his hips as he felt the inner walls of her body.

Rei had wrapped her arms and legs around his body as he held her tightly as well, speeding up his thrusts as he kissed her lips and down to her neck. Their skin rubbed against each other, fast and furious as Shinji pounded the beautiful albino into the couch over and over again, driving her mad with pleasure, her eyes rolling back into her head the older man held onto her slick body.

"UH! Rei! Yes, yes, yes, oh god, so good, Rei-chan! You're so good!" Shinji grunted as he kept up his nearly inhuman pace.

Rei was moaning and panting out unintelligible words as Shinji brought her to the edge, and pushed her over.

"AAAAHAAAHHHAHHHHHAAAH!" she screamed as she came, Shinji holding onto her tightly as her body shook with pleasure she had never before experienced.

The orgasms pulsated through her body, which slowly came down from it's euphoric high as she snuggled herself up against her roommates, now lovers, body.

Shinji sighed as he held the young woman in his arms, cradling her as best he could as he tried to untangle himself from her. He picked her up, bridal style, and carried her back to her room at the rear of the apartment. Setting her down on the soft sheets of the bed, he was about to leave, when he felt Rei grab his wrist.

"Stay." she said softly to him.

Shinji smiled as he nodded his head and crawled into bed with her, the young woman snuggling up against him, her head on his chest as she held him tightly. Shinji wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

His now lover, his blue roommate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Notes:

Sorry if this is a little short. But, it was written up somewhat hastily. But just another in a long line of my Shinji/Rei stories. And again with an age-difference character pairing.

There will be more chapters in future. But I wanted to upload this today.

Please enjoy and leave me a review.


End file.
